2 Brian's Encounter w Becca & Her Book Girl Conf
by Ariel McLass
Summary: Becca 18 y/o returns to talk to Mrs. Miller & agrees to take a panties dn spanking for her hurtful internet Book Girl trick.Brian secretly tapes the spanking & finds himself later rubbing cream in Becca's spanked butt. Don't like don't read.


(2), Brian's Encounter with Becca & Book Girl Confession.

Recap of Becca's Bottom State: Please read Becca's Choice before reading this story to better understand the range of emotions in this story.

Mrs. Miller's invited a very, red sore bottomed Becca to spend the night. Mrs. Miller invited the eighteen year old teenager to spend the night, so her punished well-spanked bottom would have time to recuperate, though in the mourning when it would be none to easy upon.

Becca chose to lay down on Lauren's bed facedown and raise her short yellow nightie and pull down her matching yellow panties off her very, red and purple burning bottom.

Becca moaned left her only to shiver and accept the burn coming deep down in the skin of her paddle spanked bottom. If she went home her mom had no such cream and she would be left to suffer more from her spanked bottom during this night and into the next day.

Becca's POV:

Later, I asked Brian down to the basement while the rest of the family was busy watching TV. Swearing Brian to secrecy, knowing I would feel guilty until I confessed my crime and punishment to the one I had hurt.

Umm Brian I felt bad, that I had helped fool you being a part with Lauren"

Feeling uneasy as Brian looks at me with his arms crossed.

"I, well umm making up "Book Girl"

"I was a bad girl and I am sorry, I really like you."

Brian told Becca, "You and Lauren made a fool of me, got my hopes up damn girl."

"Please Brian let me continue", I contritely asked Brian.

Brian nodded his brown haired head and began to cool his anger.

"When Mrs. Miller caught us Instant Messaging pretending to be "Book Girl", I said bye as I jumped off Lauren's bed, I am really scared of your mother!"

"The last thing I heard was Mrs. Miller's voice talking to Lauren.

"Good no witnesses!" and I saw Lauren cringe.

"Brian told me his sister got a super hard spanking with a wooden paddle she had trouble sitting at dinner after we got back from the ballgame.

Brian's face turned red and he started fuming.

"You said you were a bad girl, those were your own words Becca."

He told me what we did was mean and cruel. I looked into Brian's eyes and continued,

"I love coming over here, talking with you, being around your family and being best friends with Lauren."

"You know it was me and Lauren who pretended to be "Book Girl" on the computer."

"Yeah right," Brian said with exasperation of being wronged in his tone.

"What you don't know is I came back last night to apologize to you, but you were gone with your dad and sisters."

I saw Brian's ears perk up.

"I was scared when Mrs. Miller answered the door, but I had done something bad, so asked Mrs. Miller if I could apologize to you."

"Mrs. Miller invited me in, but she was not smiling as I followed her into the kitchen and I sat as I was offered a chair."

She looked at me in the eyes across the table and told me how hurtful the "Book Girl"

ruse had been and I deserved to be punished."

"Mrs. Miller said that since I was not her daughter, she could not give me the same serious spanking Lauren had received."

Brian was now leaning against the basement wall, but still listening to Becca and he was interested.

Becca's POV:

"The next thing she said to me crushed me, honestly Brian."

"Your mother told me I was no longer welcome in the Miller Home, or to be friends with Lauren, it's no fair for Lauren to experience a very red blistered bottom and yours get off scot free!"

Brian's response was to say in surprise. "WHAT?"

I continued, now in a wobbly voice

"Mrs. Miller told me it was time Lauren started acting like proper young women, now that she and I were both 18 years old."

Brian nods his head in agreement, the hurt on his face visible.

I continued, "She said what we did hurt you."

"Brian I awful sorry for that, I think so much of you, you are smart and kind!"

Brian straightens up and smiles at Becca for the first time.

Becca's POV:

I am relieved he is forgiving me for the "Book Girl" Prank, suddenly his fury melted Brian crossed the basement and he hugged me.

Perhaps it was the awkwardness, but somehow his arms wound up tightly wrapped around my bottom. My reaction was immediate.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeechuh", "ooooooweeeeee" "Ouch! I winced in pain in front of him.

Brian was manhandling my bottom and that hurt, did he realize from his crunching my butt, I too had been spanked with the wooden paddle?

I wondered how I had walked, so stiffly and was "still standing".

Why did Brian appear so clueless of the signs of a freshly-spanked girl?

Brian no stranger to a hard spanking himself suggested Becca lower pajama pants and panties lay down on the sofa a special soothing cream with Aloe that would do the trick.

Becca felt him tenderly rub cool lotion into her burning, bruised, proffered bottom cheeks.

Becca moaned and bucked her round bottom over the sofa. It felt so good to Becca the cool healing cream being massaged almost sensuously into her punished round ass cheeks. Unaware that Brian had ingenuously rigged a mini cassette to a broom handle and he would soon be able to put the sounds and cries with the red and purple bottom he was now rubbing with the cooling cream.

Lauren's friend cooed in appreciation none the wiser. A fingertip split her butt crack open accidently for but a second. Becca felt the cool air on the petals of her bottom hole for just a split second and she blushed as she realized Brian had just seen for her private flower.

**The End **

I have other story ideas that may relate, but will be written as separate stories. My time is limited therefore at this time I plan to work on the television fanfic stories commented on the most on this storyboard, or where readers have sent PM's.

What do you think is going to happen next?

If you are interested in what happens next please comment, give possible plot ideas and please Author Alert to let me know you want more of this story.

Fantasy Red


End file.
